Whirlwind of Love
by Words of Law
Summary: These are various stories of Kagome finding love with many different men. Requests are welcome.


Whirlwind of Love

* * *

Death the Kid

I do not own Inuyasha, Soul Eater, or any of the characters.

* * *

After running around the feudal era for years and living in the spur of the moment Kagome realized what she loved most about her original time period, order and cleanliness. The mere thought of having a schedule and knowing what to expect out of the day sent shivers of happiness down her spine. That was the exact reason she immediately accepted the invitation to work as the academy's nurse from Lord Death himself. Not only would she have an exact work schedule every day, but she would also have to keep her workplace spotless and germ free for health purposes.

Before she even arrived Lord Death made sure she knew about his perverted death scythe and his tendencies to harass beautiful women. She was even warned about Stein and his love of experiments. With all of the warnings Lord Death gave her she thought she would be ready for this job and all of the people with their lack of order, but she was wrong… very wrong.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome."

Immediately Kagome turned around just in time to see Liz and Patty walk into the room carrying a comatose Kid into the room.

"What happened this time?"

"Black Star was showing off during lunch and knocked over a carton of milk all over the left side of Kid's suit. He started vomiting blood all over the place then passed out from the lack of blood."

"Put him on the cot over there. "

After they did so, they started to edge to the door. "We have to go; Stein is giving us a test this period."

"Good luck!"

Turning to the boy in the narrow bed she was not surprised at all to find Kid sitting up and watching her intently. Walking over to the cot she grabbed the jacket that Kid already took off and made her way over to a nearby cabinet that held cleaning supplies. Without turning around she began to talk to Kid in a tired voice.

"Kid, you have got to stop intentionally hurting yourself just so you can come see me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Whirling around, she locked eyes with Kid and let out an irritated huff. "Don't lie to me! Do you seriously expect me to believe that you couldn't dodge a little milk carton?"

Turning back around she started to scrub at the stain on his jacket. She was so intent on making the stain disappear she didn't realize that Kid had moved until he wrapped his arm around her middle.

"Can you truly blame me for wanting to be near you? We are kindred souls Kagome; I could tell the moment I met you." Kid let out a blissful sigh that tickled the back of her neck raising goose bumps. "That day and every other day after that you have always been symmetrical and –"

"That doesn't matter! I am a teacher and you are a student. Do you know how much trouble we could get into?"

Before she knew what was happening she was facing him again. Without saying a word to her Kid latched one of his hands to the back of her neck and pulled her into a demanding kiss.

What Kagome should have done at that moment was push him away, but she didn't. Instead she immediately clung to Kid and gave in. Before things could get any more heated the two were startled out of their passionate kiss by the sound of the class bell.

After a pregnant pause Kid spoke up. "I have to go to my next class or else someone will come looking for me."

Bending down Kagome picked up his forgotten jacket from off the floor and handed it to Kid without looking him in his eyes. "You should go now."

He must have realized that she was regretting what had just occurred because he forced her to look up into his eyes.

"I have to go on a mission so I won't see you until next week."

Kagome broke eye contact with Kid and curtly nodded her head. After a moment she heard him sigh before hearing him turn around and walk out of the door.

This situation was getting messy; maybe she should consider transferring somewhere else. But then again, the thought of the lack of order that came with moving quickly crossed out that idea. Who would have thought that Lord Death's son would be the one to take an unhealthy interest in her? So much for order and cleanliness…

* * *

I am _so_ sorry that I haven't been writing I've just been so busy. Not only that but I had a major writer's block. I hope you can all forgive me.

-Love,

Words of Law (Bri)


End file.
